1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing a heavier liquid from among a plurality of liquids having varying specific gravities, and more particularly to placing pressure on a lighter liquid to force the heavier liquid from the container through a conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonly known method of removing a liquid from a container is through a syphoning process in which the liquid is drawn from a first level, through a tube which has been inserted into the container, to a second lower level. Such a method, however, requires an initial priming step in order to establish a flow of liquid in the tube. Furthermore, because syphoning requires that the exit end of the tube be located at a level which is below the level of the liquid being removed, the process is not applicable to an application such as underground liquid storage containers for which there is no access to place the exit end of a syphon tube at a level which is below the level of the liquid being removed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing a heavier liquid from a container having a cover and containing a plurality of liquids of varying specific gravities utilizing a pressure acting between the container and an upper surface of a lighter liquid in the container to pressurize the heavier liquid and drive it through a conduit to an exterior location with respect to the container.